Fionna and Flame Prince
by FluffyRainbow
Summary: Fionna meets Flame Prince. Do they fall in love? Will Fionna and Flame Prince's love survive forever? WIll Marshall be ok with this? Or will Flame Prince go away for her? Rated T just in case. Please read. Im still updating.
1. First TIme

**I'm not done yet ok but I promise ill finish it soon. This is my first story so please don't hate. You can criticism cause I might need it. Oh and fire lions are the opposite of fire wolves since wolves are dogs and lions are cats so don't get confused; it's a gender swap.**

"Fionna, help," screamed Gumball; being captured by the Ice Queen again.

"Ice Queen let him go!," Fionna shouted holding her sword with Cake by her side.

"Aha hahahaha," Ice queen crackled with Gumball in an ice bubble, "Never! Prince Gumball is mine! You tomboy just stay out of my wedding plans!" Fionna ran towards the left of Ice Queen with her sword and fist ready to attack. Cake ran to the right to only be blasted by ice. Ice Queen laughed, but while distracted Fionna knocked off her Tiara making Ice Queen lose her powers dropping Gumball.

"Ice Queen if you want your crown then go get it!" Fionna shouted throwing her tiara out the window as far as she could. Ice Queen like the dummy she is fell out the window running towards to where she thinks her crown is.

"That dumb Ice Queen. I almost feel sorry for her," said Fionna holding onto Ice Queen's tiara.

"There you go, and now hopefully she won't bother you again," Fionna teased tossing the tiara to Gumball.

"Why thank you for saving me once again Fionna," Gumball said being ignored.

"Cake are you ok?" Fionna said walking towards her cat sister.

"Yea I'm fine, and that was a pretty good idea Fionna," Cake said with a smile.

"Ok Gumball this time keep that tiara well secured unless you want Ice Queen to kidnap you again," Fionna calmly said trying not to show the annoyance in her tone.

"Oh I will Fionna," Gumball said giving her a smile before she left.

_Once out of the Kingdom..._

"I'm bored; why are we always saving Gumball from Ice Queen. How many times has it been, one hundred times?" Fionna exaggerated, blowing her golden hair out of her face and sat down on the green dew grass.

"Fionna sweetie, if you want I can probably take you somewhere, but it's kind of dangerous so maybe not," Cake said, feeling kind of bored herself.

Fionna's eyes gleamed with wonder and jumped up to her feet and grabbed cake's shoulders and shouted, "Where, where cake, I'm all about adventure, please cake tell me!" Fionna shook Cake with hunger in her eyes. Fionna felt happy and jittery to actually do something different this time.

"I don't think it's safe, but I guess so since you insist. We can go to the Fire kingdom, but everyone is evil there and they can burn you to a crisp. Maybe we shouldn't go- hey Fionna!" Fionna was skipping towards the fire kingdom with a cute grin on her face. Cake sighed but shrugged and followed behind.

The Fire Kingdom was hotter than an oven, lava was pouring everywhere like waterfalls into a lava pond. The grounds looked like coal and you could cook some raw meat right there. Everyone was made of fire, even the pets were fire.

_Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned the Fire Kingdom at all,_ Cake thought. She was sweating by just being two inches away from the fire rock.

Fionna walked onto the hot asphalt and looked around amazed, "It's like the Ice kingdom but totally the opposite right Cake?" Fionna turned to look at her cat friend. Cake didn't look too good, she thought of turning back home when she had an idea. "Hey Cake I'll look around, you can sit over there under that tree ok." Fionna pointed at a shady tree that was far enough from the heat of the kingdom.

Fionna went up to cake and carried her to the tree when suddenly she heard a shout. Fionna gently put down Cake and ran up to where she heard the scream. Fionna ran and stopped and noticed she was on a small cliff. She looked down and saw fire lions running towards a fire boy. She took out her crystal sword and jumped down in front of the fire boy ready to attack the fire beasts. Fionna dropped her sword and searched into her backpack for Cake's catnip. She took it out for the lions to see and threw it as far as she can; the fire lions ran after the snack with a blaze of fire trailing right behind them.

Fionna picked up her sword and back pack and turned to greet the stranger, "Hi, I'm Fionna." Fionna didn't have eye contact from the fire boy, "Uhh are you ok?"

The fire boy turned around and rudely said, "I didn't need your help." He started to walk away.

Fionna was annoyed and replied, "Well I'm sorry if I stopped you from committing suicide," he didn't reply back, "dude I just saved you, can I at least get a thank you?!"

"Fine whatever then, thank you for saving me and junk," he replied sarcastically. He didn't look back at his savior and so Fionna fumed up and walked up to him. Fionna slapped him across the face with a burning sting on her palm and stormed off back to Cake.

"That guy thinks he could just... Ugh!" Fionna mumbled to herself leaving the fire boy shocked. Her fists clenched at her side and kicking coals on her way back. Fionna walks towards Cake and says, "Cake come on, adventure time is over for today." Fionna picks up her sleeping cat and walks towards home when suddenly the fire boy appears right in front of her like a slithering fire snake.

Flame Prince didn't look at her with anger, but with confusion. He stepped towards Fionna, studying her face. He gently stroked her bunny hat ear, being careful not to burn it up. Fionna felt hot with him so near, it was almost too hot to breathe. Her eyes began to sting, but Fionna looked into his curious eyes, being curious and confused herself. He stared at her and said gently, "You're the first to speak to me in that tone, and the first to smack me," he chuckled.

Fionna was confused but realized he was the Flame Prince. Fionna clutched onto her sleeping cat and asked curiously, "Aren't you supposed to be inside your kingdom?"

Flame Prince shrugged and didn't answer. He looked up to the blue sky and said, "I'm sorry that I was rude before." Flame Prince looked back at Fionna then walked away slowly, "See you later… Fionna."

Fionna stood there in awe with Cake still cradled in her arms. Her face was red of the heat and because she was blushing. "Aww that was sweet," teased Cake, she looked up to see Fionna's shocked face looking down on her.

"Gah w-what? You were listening?" Fionna exclaimed, her face red with embarrassment.

"What you think imma be able to sleep with the heat of the sun right in my face?" Cake snapped back. Blushing, Fionna looked up at the sky's sunset colors. _What the heck just happened? Why do I feel like this, this warm feeling? _She closed her eyes and giggled, looking at the burn stain on her palm. "W_ait what the glob? Why am I thinking of him? I don't even know the guy. Hmm... I'll probably never see him again anyways. Oh well..."_ She hugged Cake tightly and slowly walked home.

**keep reading...**


	2. Vamp fire fight

**I was inspired to write more. And most of it is on paper so far and I have to type it, but here's the next part. I hope it's not too short. I'm still working on it ok. :)**

_Later…_

Fionna woke up to a knock at her door. Still in her pajamas, she opened the door to find Gumball out of breathe. "Whoa what's wrong," Fionna asked worried. Gumball looked worned out so Fionna wrapped his arm around her neck and helped him inside.

Gumball's POV

I was exhausted. I woke up with the world blurry. I sat up and looked around to find Cake walking towards me with a wet towel. Then Fionna came into the room and asked me if I was ok. I looked at her baby face and managed a smile. Cake placed the wet rag on my forehead then asked, "What happened?" I then told them what happened.

_Flashback_

I was in my bedroom asleep. It was about midnight when HE came. I woke up to a rumble. I got up to see what was wrong. That was when I made my mistake. I looked outside and from a distance, he saw me. He looked furious. He then started to get big and running towards me; putting his giant fire arm through my window into my bedroom, burning everything. I screamed. I wouldn't have made it there if it wasn't for Marshall passing by.

Marshall's flashback POV

I was just floating around, about in the afternoon (well its midnight but you get the picture) when I saw a bright light coming from the candy Kingdom. It looked a lot like fire to me. I thought, wait, is the sun comin out already? No it wasn't the sun; I got closer and notice it was some dude on fire. He was as ugly as the sun; I mean who would ever look at that right? *smirk*; and then he turned huge running towards- Gummy's room? That fire freak put his giant yellow hand through the window and then I heard Gummy scream like a little girl. I yelled out, "hey, what the glob are you doing dude?!"

The fire boy looked at me and threw a huge fire ball, "Stay out of it!"

I dodged the attack easy. Well that still ticked me off. I turned into my killer bat beast and finally he turned around when he saw my new form, taking his hand out the window.

"I don't have time for you," he then again threw a fire ball at me. This is just too easy. How old is he, ten? There was a river circling around the kingdom that his head could dip in. I pushed him and of course it worked and why wouldn't it. He smashed some houses on his way down, but i didn't care. While he was down, I broke off Gummy's bedroom roof off and snatched the pink dude out of his red oven. I flew over to Fionna's place and left him there. I think he gets the message on where to go. Then I flew towards my place. Better my place go down then my bunny going down. I looked back and saw that little fire brat chasing me. He probably thinks I still have Gumwad in my hand. Oh well, I got tricks up my sleeve anyways.

_Flashback Over_

"And so now I believe that Marshall might be in great danger," Gumball exclaimed worried, "Oh no, and my Candy Kingdom is falling apart and my citiz-."

"Calm down Gumball," Fionna interrupted, "you should go and check your kingdom while Cake and I save Marshall," Fionna shouted with her fist in the air with determination. Cake and Fionna ran towards the front door. Cake opened the door and Fionna slammed it closed once both of them were outside. Fionna jumped onto Cake's back, "Let's go Cake!" Cake stretched up to get a good view of Aaa. "There," Fionna pointed at some steam in the direction of Marshall's Cave.

Cake ran towards the cave as fast as she could. When they arrived, Fionna jumped off of Cake, drew out her sword and ran into the cave with Cake following behind. Fionna stopped in her tracks when she saw Flame Prince. _Hey it's that guy from before, _Fionna thought. Fionna observed Marshall's and Flame Prince's fight. Marshall only had some minor burns but he looked calm and had a devious grin on his face. Fionna witnessed Marshall step back and grab his hose on the side of his house. He turned it on with water blasting straight towards Flame Prince. Without thinking Fionna ran to Flame Prince's aid.

Fionna's POV

I don't know exactly what was going on here, but before I knew it, I was standing in front of Flame Prince, getting hit with most of the water. It was cold; my pajamas were soaked and to top it all off, cold night air was blasting at me giving me chills down my spine. Then finally, the freezing water stopped. I rubbed my eyes and looked at Marshall's shocked face. Then I looked down at Flame Prince, who was the color grey and was laying on the ground lifeless. I kneeled down trying to hide my panicked face. I tried not to let water drops fall upon him. I placed my hand on his cheek. It was still warm so I had a chance. I had an idea; I looked around and found a rock and a stick . I tried to make fire but it wasn't working (or maybe because I don't know how to). I felt like crying because I thought I failed but then, I had another idea. Marshall wasn't gonna like it though.

I knelt down closer to Flame Prince. I was almost to his lips. Then before I could try and kiss him to save him, Marshall pushed my face from Flame Prince's. I looked up at Marshall; his face upset. "What the glob Marshall!" I yelled at him with my face red.

"You don't need to kiss this guy who is trying to kill me Fi; besides you belong to me." Marshall floated up to my face and kissed me on the lips with a grin.

"Gah! Wait what! I don't belong to you Marshall," I shouted trying to wipe the kiss off my lips, "I was trying to save him you ding dong," I can feel my face getting even redder.

I stuck my tongue out at Marshall and moved towards Flame Prince.

"Hey, what will it take to stop you from kissing him my little bunny," Marshall floated over me, "Do I have to make out with you again?"

I ignored Marshall and picked up Flame Prince. He was heavy, but I managed. He was still warm... like a toaster. _Wait a minute, _I thought,_ that gives me an idea. _I hurried into Marshall's house, looking back at Marshall who was frowning now. I went straight to the kitchen towards the stove. I threw off any pots or pans to the ground. It made a loud clang that Cake and Marshall might hear outside. I then turned on the stove, with four little fires coming out. In the middle, I placed Flame Prince. He looked so peaceful. I sat down tired with my pajamas still soaked. I rolled in a ball and tried to fall asleep. I don't know how long Iv'e been up but I know that I should be asleep. I closed my eyes only seeing black now laying down on the cold floor...

Flame Prince's POV

_Well this is the end of me... __It was cruel inside of my kingdom;_ How cruel can this new world outside of my kingdom be? Is there no where to go, nowhere to spend my life in happiness? Maybe if I die now everything will be alright... right? _My kingdom is fire, but our hearts are cold and evil. __So what is this warmth that I feel? Am I waking up? How is this possible..._

I woke up, alive, but dizzy and a little bit cold. I find myself on a something with tiny fires keeping me warm. I look around and see a girl sleeping on the floor in a ball all wet. I notice that she is the girl I met earlier; Fionna was her name. _Did she save me from death? But why? I haven't been too nice to her at all. _She looked cold and she was shivering like a baby fire cub. I stepped down from the fire box and sat beside her, keeping her warm. I notice her bunny ear and stroke it once more being careful not to burn it. Suddenly that mean bat guy comes in along with Fionna's cat Cake. He glared at me and I did the same.


	3. Jealous Much?

**I'm still not done typing everything but I hope you'll like the first part of this chapter. **

Marshall's POV

I was surprised that Fionna carried a stranger (that was trying to kill me) into my house. Fionna walked into my house and closed the door behind her. I looked at Cake then at the door then back at cake and repeated for like five minutes trying to understand what just happened here. Cake didn't seem surprised; was I missing something? I slammed my door open with Cake following me inside. I went into my kitchen and saw that fire freak sitting next to my bunny. She looked like she was out cold.

"What the glob did you do to Fi," I shouted stepping forward. Flame Prince glared at me, but ignored meto look at Fionna.

I was about to knock his lights out when Fi spoke, "Marshall its cool dude, I just got… a little tired that's all," she looked up at me sweetly and then looked at Flame Prince.

"Are you ok?" She asked Flame Prince, shivering.

Flame Prince smiled back at her and said, "Yea I'm ok, thanks to you." He stared at her for too long than I can handle. He wasn't going to take my bunny away from me. I turned to look at Fionna and she seemed grateful. I was annoyed just a bit. I walked towards Fionna. I stopped in front of her and knelt down, only inches away from her face. She turned to look at me confused. Before she could say anything, I placed one hand behind her head and one on her cheek. Then I brought her close to my face and kissed her hard on the lips. I stared at Flame freak, telling him to back off; she's mine.

"Hey put her down Marshall!" Cake shouted stretching her arms to grab Fionna.

I finally let go of her lips, but before she took my bunny, I looked into Fionna's blue (shocked) eyes and smirked, licking my lips; strawberries.

"Gah! Marshall!" Fionna pouted, squirming to go into Cake's arms.

Flame Prince looked back at me with anger, and I knew he was jealous. I just shrugged and hoped he got the message to stay away from her. I finally let go of Fionna, giving her to Cake. I looked back to see Fionna blushing red like a tomato.

Cake then went out the door with Fionna still in her arms. Before she closed the door she yelled seriously, "Marshall! Next time you try that trick again; I'll claw your eyes out!" Then she finally stormed off.

"Ooh I'm so scared," I teased sarcastically. Then I looked over at Flame freak, "Get out or I'll bring out the hose again." He looked at me with fire in his eyes but obeyed, clenching his fists at his side.

_Back at the tree house the next morning... _Fionna's POV

I wake up to the smell of sausage and eggs. My head was spinning by the lack of sleep. I managed to sit up anyways. I rubbed my eyes and stretched. For a moment my mind was blank; then all my memories of last night started flooding into my brain reminding me of Marshall's kiss. I blushed, but was still mad at him for that. I got out of bed and changed from my pajamas. I jumped down to the kitchen noticing Gumball at the table.

He looked up at me and smiled, " Why good morning Fionna. Did you sleep well?"

I looked over at Cake who just shrugged. I looked back at Gumball and said awkwardly, "Ok... I guess." I sat at the table across from him.

Gumball then spoke, " let me tell you what exactly is going on right now. You know Flame Prince-"

_Obviously_, I thought.

"- well he has escaped from the fire kingdom. Apparently he could have escaped all along, but I propose that he thought that his mother was putting him there for a very reasonable reason. Which there were, but once he found out what exactly that reason was he went after me."

Wait a sec? What exactly is the reason?" Cake questioned, looking over at Gumball.

"Oh yes, silly me. I asked his mother to lock him up from the world outside of his kingdom because he is very dangerous. He could destroy the whole world," Gumball looked at me and said, "I wish that you don't see him anymore. If you interfere, you might run into his mother's guards who are looking for him right at this moment. They aren't very pleasant so I suggest you don't try to go looking for Flame Prince either."

I looked at Gumball with my mouth open. I got up out of my seat and mumbled looking down,"Wait so you're telling me that you locked him up? How long has it been since he was actually free?"

"Well he was only about seven when I talked to his mother. Why?"

"Seven?! He was too innocent back then! How could you lock up a little kid!? I don't understand why it was acceptable to do that!" I walked towards the door and looked back at Gumball angry, "I'm going to see him, and there's nothing you could do about it!"

I slammed the door, but before I did, Gumball said, "He's physically unstabl-"

I don't really know where that came from actually; all that anger. It is wrong to lock up an innocent person right? Well I at least think it's wrong. I'm going to look for him and help him out. Because i'm a hero and I will protect him from being locked up again. I'll look in the woods for now, he might be somewhere there.

"You're coming with us young lady," I look behind me to see two guards and a flambit from the fire kingdom behind me.

"Huh? Whats going on?" One guard grabs my arm, "Ow that hurts! Let me go!"

Flame Prince's POV

Well I'm really lost. After last night I couldn't sleep. What was that guy trying to prove? Kissing Fionna right in front of me. That's not what I should be worried about anyways. My mother's guards are out looking for me, I need to keep moving forward; away from my home. I don't care about taking revenge on Gumball anymore. I don't want to be stuck in that lantern anymore.

"Let me go!" Wait what is that? I search to where that scream came from. Through the trees I see Fionna and behind her, two of my mother's guards. Wait what is Flamba doing here?

"Yes that's her. I saw her slap Flame Prince yesterday." Flamba points at Fionna who was on the ground with her leg cooking.

Wait a sec, whats going on. Why is Fionna being attacked?


	4. Burned with Love

**I'm not done with this chapter, but it's getting late so i'll write the rest tomorrow. Enjoy what I wrote so far. :)**

Fionna's POV

"You're coming with us young lady," I turned to look behind me seeing two huge fire men looking down at me.

"Huh what's going on?

One grabs my arm, his hand is fire and was burning me, "Ow that hurts!"

The pain was beginning to be unbearable; I screamed out, "Let me go!"

Then the little flambit walked towards me. She pointed at me saying, "Yes that's her. I saw her slap Flame Prince yesterday."

That rang a bell. _Wait are you talking about the first time I met Flame Prince?_

He held on tightly. It burned so much. I could feel the scorching pain; the fire burning through my skin. With my free arm I quickly grabbed my water bottle out of my backpack, smashing it open onto his arm. He screamed in agony and finally let go of my arm. I scrambled to my feet and ran as fast as I could trying to ignore the pain. I was confused. I felt like crying. Then just like Flame Prince, they snaked fire right in front of me. I tried to run a different direction but then the other guard grabbed my leg, making me fall face forward. Again I had to go through the same pain as I did with my arm. It burned. I don't think I could get out of this one with both my legs.

Just then before I lost hope, I managed to see Flame Prince run in shooting fire balls at his guards turning them into flambits. Almost like the first little one. Hehe...I'm just glad its over. Then, I blacked out...

Flame Prince's POV

I turned my mother's guards into tiny flambits like Flamba. Speaking of Flamba, where did she go. I looked around finding her hiding under a rock. I stared at her with anger in my eyes. She looked at me with sorry puppy eyes. I couldn't be mad at her, she just didn't understand... right?

I turned to look at Fionna. Her arm and leg were burned pretty bad. I wish I could carry her and take her back to her home to where- oh wait, I can.

"Flamba, can you do Flame shield on Fionna please," I looked at her with plead in my eyes hoping she understood now that she is not the enemy.

"Ok your highness," she then started chanting something in a different language, moving her arms in the process. When she was done, Fionna turned blue. I walked slowly to the sleeping girl and scooped her up carrying her with her head on my shoulder. She looked so, beautiful. I don't know what I was thinking, but then I gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. That seemed to wake her up, because then she rubbed her eyes and looked up at me noticing that I was carrying her. She seemed like she wanted to say something, but her face went red instead.

Fionna's POV

I felt like I was sleeping on air when I felt something soft on my forehead. I woke up and rubbed my eyes and noticed something really bright. When my eyes adjusted I saw Flame Prince. Am I still sleeping or did I just get a kiss from him? I wanted to ask if he did, but I blushed noticing that I wasn't dreaming.

"Uhh what happened when I was out?," I noticed then that he was actually carrying me and it wasn't hurting at all. Have I become numb? I looked to where we were headed. My treehouse? I don't want to go back and face Gumball. He might still be there. Will he tell Flame Queen to get Flame Prince? No, I won't allow it.

I jumped off his arms, leg still hurting and looked straight at him, " No, you don't want to go into my house right now. Its complica-ahhhhh!

"AHHH WHAT THE GLOB!," I was suddenly in the air kicking my feet . I looked up to see Marshall with his big hat carrying me from my arms. I looked down to see Flame Prince's shocked reaction turn to anger.

"Marshall! Put me down!," I squirmed, but he only laughed.

"What's wrong, can't a guy invite you over to play around a bit," He teased and laughed at my reaction.

"MARSHALL!" It's no use. I can't scream and squirm myself out of this one, "Ugh!"

Marshall's POV

I loved to see my bunny squirm. She looked so cute when she's angry. Huh what's this? I look at her arm, What is this? It looked like she was burned; she was bleeding a bit too. I stared at the blood oozing from her arm against her weird blue skin. I never knew that human blood could smell so delicious. And why was she blue? Wait what am i thinking?! That flame freak did this to her right? Then why can't I stop looking at her blood, like it's just there calling me to have a taste.

_Taste it Marshall, taste the delicious red from her arm..._

I just stare at it thinking, it does smell rich and... no, I can't do it!

_Drink it Marshall, she's only a mere human. Besides she would allow it..._

"No NO! SHUT UP!" I screamed, covering my ears.

"Marshall!", I looked down to see Fionna falling. I quickly reached down to grab her leg.

"OW!" Fionna shouted with pain.

Wait what! I felt something wet. I looked down to see the juicy blood gushing onto my hand.

_BITE HER!_

"NO!"

"AHH!" again I dropped her. I reached down again, but missed; blood flying off of her leg and arm.

No I won't be able to get her in time before she falls to the ground.


	5. Fionna's Pain

**I'm not done with this chapter, but again enjoy what I typed so far. **

Fionna's POV

"Marshall!" He dropped me. I was falling! I felt his hand grabbing my leg, squeezing where my burn was, "OW!" It hurts so much. I tried to hold on the pain. I looked down; we were so high up, I was dizzy. I felt drops of my dark blood streaming down my leg. Then for some reason, Marshall let me go again, "AHH!" I screamed falling. I was going to face first in the dirt again, and this time it's going to hurt way more. I lost my air, not able to breathe. My stomach hurt.

I was only a few feet away from the ground. What is Marshall doing?! I close my eyes for the worst, but instead of cracking my skull, I was floating again feeling warm. I looked up to see Flame Prince carrying me like a baby, "You're still blue," He grinned at me patting my head. I was sure that I was going to get a big head split that I felt a faint coming on. I didn't though thank goodness. He flew me down gently, letting his arm that was carrying my legs fall to his side. He looked at me for a moment then looked up at Marshall furious. Marshall looked back at him shocked, but then was relieved. Marshall flew down staring at me and I knew there was going to be an argument.

"Fionna I am so sorry, are you ok?"

I was going to answer, but then Flame Prince interrupted, "Yes she's ok, no thanks to you!"

Marshall looked at him like he was going to strangle him, "Oh?! And you thought I hurt her? Well how about you burning her on her arms and legs? She was bleeding because of it you Fire Freak!"

"I didn't burn her at all, that was my guards; I would never hurt her and what do you mean fire freak?! If you haven't notice you're a freak as well you racist bastard!" Flame Prince's flames started to rise.

"You mean you didn't stop your guards from burning her in the first place?!" Marshall was transforming as well. It was getting hot and my blue skin was fading. It was getting hot and I couldn't breathe. I had to stop them now. I looked up, Marshall's hat getting smaller and smaller, unprotecting him from the sun. He's going to get burned; twice! My eyes stung again making tears stream down my cheeks, but I walked towards the fight, holding my breath. I had a plan. I wiped away my tears onto my hand and pinched Flame Prince's leg and pinched Marshall Lee's fur as hard as I could burning my hand; again.

"OW!" They both shouted, looking at me. Ok that's it, I'm out of breath...

Flame Prince's POV

"Fionna!" I went back to normal size, noticing that she fainted again; because of me. I knelt down beside her and tried to carry her, only to be pushed really hard against a hard tree.

"What do you think you're doing to my bunny!" Marshall hissed at me with his fangs showing. His eyes blood shot red. He looked at Fionna hungry lifting her hand or her... arm!?; Towards his fangs. I watched confused, but noticed quickly that this was way wrong when he inserted his fangs in her wound.

Marshall's POV

_I'm sorry Fionna, my hunger got the best of me,_ Blood trickling down my cheek meat. I couldn't stop; her blood was unique and delicious.

I felt something hot around my neck burning me, across my back too and the back of my head. It's staring to burn, a lot! I let go of Fionna noticing Flame Prince's magma arms wrapped around my neck and on my back trying to pull me away from Fionna, but only burning me. I looked at him furious, but relieved at the same time.

Flame Prince finally let me go, but I still felt a burn on my head. I look up to find the sun overhead. I hissed and quickly hid under the shade of the trees. Before I left, I looked back at Fionna and Flame Prince.

I felt ashamed. I'll let her heal before I see her again. Maybe I won't see her at all; because now I know I can't stop myself from drinking her juicy delicio- ugh stop it! I gotta go drink an apple and take the taste out of my system. And what is that other smell; Gum?

Gumball's POV

What was that giant light?! I have a really bad feeling that Fionna went to look for Flame Prince. Is she hurt? I must go and search to see if she's alright.

I ran towards the light (and no i'm not dead). I ran through the trees and bushes cutting my knees. I hear a hiss close by; eew snake! I run even faster tearing my pants just a scratch. I look down, _oh great now my outfit is ruined! _I tried to ignore it, walking forward trying not to get anymore scratches then it is.

I finally see a clearing, looking through I see Fionna on the ground with... Flame Prince?! I clearly told her not to hang around that guy and like the cute goofy little girl she can sometimes be, she is hurt and its because of him! _Wait will he burn me alive like how Fionna is on the ground all hurt and bleeding and and!?_ I thought trying to take it out of my head remembering she is hurt and I have to at least try to help,_ Should I go or should I leave? No, I have to see if she's alright. _

I finally run in pretending I wasn't just standing there thinking, hehe, "What have you done to Fionna?!" I shout trying to sound serious and worried, which of course I was, but let's just say I think too much.

He looks up at me angry, but then ignores me saying, "Can you help her? I lost my flambit and so I can't carry her without burning her," He tries his best to not show anger and annoyance in his tone. I'm just glad he didn't try to burn me up again like in my BURNT UP OVEN OF A ROOM! Ok i'm good now...

I nod my head trying not to show fear. I try to carry Fionna, but she was heavy. (Or maybe because I'm weak.) I look around trying to think of another solution. I walked towards a tree with big leaves. I picked off at least five of them and placed them on top of each other. Then I dragged Fionna on top of them. Whew that really took all my energy. I take out my tin foil that I had in my pocket just in case, (cause i'm a bit paranoid of fire now.) I wrap some of my tin foil around the stems of the leaves together, " There, you can pull her now without burning the leaf which will burn Fionna if it did caught on fire." I grinned at him thinking of how intelligent I was. Then we left -awkwardly- with Fionna dragging behind us.


	6. Gob, you mad?

**I know it's been a long time, but I already had a project for school and now I have a second project due thursday , but imma write the next chapter now while I have the chance. I couldn't think of anything to write for this chapter, but I got something now. Sorry for the wait, but now it's here! Haha! **

Fionna's POV

I wake up in the Candy Kingdom hospital with bandages wrapped around my leg and arm. I feel dizzy and weak. How come I'm fainting so much these days? This has been like my third faint so far in about two days. Ugh! I look around to find some pieces of the walls black, like it was burnt a few days ago. Oh yea now I remember how that happened. I try to get, only feeling a sharp pain on my arm; I drop back down on my pillow. I look the other way to find Flame Prince sleeping on a tin foiled chair and desk. Was he waiting this whole time? How long was I out? I feel myself blushing and looking straight at him; he looks so cute while he sleeps.

"Hey sweetie," Cake pokes her head out of the door holding a glass container with some sort of liquid inside, "I brought the magical tear drops of the cyclops to heal you," she walked to my side and poured half of it on my arm and the rest on my leg. It felt nice and cool streaming down my arm and leg. I got up with no pain, burns, or blood.

I gave a hug to Cake, "Thanks."

"Anytime baby," she hugs me back.

"F-Fionna?" I turn around to see Flame Prince awake, lifting his head off the table.

"Flame Prince?"I let go of Cake. He seemed to be very happy and relieved. He jumped up and ran towards me only stopping a few inches from my face.

He blushed and took a step back, "Uh are y-you ok?" He looked at me embarrassed scratching the back of his head. He must have thought that he looked kind of childish jumping up. I giggled, and he looked at me in a confused, but still embarrassed face. Without thinking, I hugged him squeezing him tightly then let him go with burnt marks across my face and bod. I just grinned at him looking at his shocked face which was even more redder than before. Then I looked over at Cake who seemed to think that that was a waste of tear drops. I then dropped to the ground laughing like an idiot. I couldn't help it, I was just so... happy. But that moment only lasted for a minute.

Gumball runs in laughing like a mad person with- THE ICE QUEEN'S TIARA ON HIS HEAD! WHAT THE GOB JUST HAPPENED HERE!? I get up thinking that Gumball wasn't Gumball; but the Ice Queen like before. I was wrong, because then Ice Queen walked into the room with an army of green Ice Queens behind her!

Gumball's POV (Moments before)

I was intrigued in discovering everything about the Ice Queen's tiara. I know it has magic, but magic is just science, and I am going to prove it by studying everything about it. I wonder what happens if I put it on. No magic could possibly make me go insane. It must have some sort of drug that messes with your brain, and furthermore makes you lose control of your actions for a while. Hmm...

Just before I can do any research about it Ice Queen barged into my bedroom. I was startled and fell off my chair. I didn't understand how she came up here without her tiara which I believe gives her the ability to fly, but then I started to see double, triple! Wait what! I seem to see more and more Ice Queens jumping into my laboratory surrounding me. I looked around and figured the difference between them easily. They were all green except one, which must be the Ice Queen because of course, she was blue. She seemed to have something around her neck. I looked at it closely and noticed that it was the Demonic Wishing Eye that Guntha used before.

"Now Gumball! You shall be mine!" She shouted, pointing for her clones to grab me. They surrounded me and grabbed my arms and legs. Some clawed me with their sharp nails and some covered my mouth with their dirty old wrinkly hands. I struggled, being carried closer and closer to the original Ice Queen. I looked to my right hand, still clenching onto the tiara. I somehow managed to squirm my arm loose, placing the tiara on my head. I thought that maybe i'll understand it more, and maybe it will help me escape.

_This sort of science can help me defeat the Ice Queen on my own, _I thought. It did, but I kept on hearing voices. Was it Gob? I suddenly grew stronger, freezing the clones in their place. They dropped me on my back making me lose some air. I laughed and laughed, but something inside me told me , this is wrong. Then I heard Fionna's beautiful laughter downstairs. I managed to force myself downstairs, running, but still laughing hysterically.

Ice Queen followed with her clones beside her, "Where do you think you're going!" one of the clones grabbed my foot making me fall face first on the stairs. I looked over at her and couldn't help, but give her a big grin. She seemed to blush; then I kicked her in the face, making her fall down over me. I got up quickly trying my best not to trip on the stairs or the clone. I finally reached to her laughter. Running in I thought I would be out of breathe, but instead I was still laughing my heart out. Finally Ice Queen showed up with her clones right behind her.


	7. Bye Gummy

**I'm not done with this chapter, but I try to work on this on the weekends and I was pretty busy this weekend with homework and stuff so I am not done and it shall be continued ok.**

Fionna's POV

I looked up confused. I got up and looked at Gumball with shock. His own crown was slipping off his head, and he had the Ice Queen's Tiara on his head in a crooked spot. Then behind him, Ice Queen stood with a huge grin, and an army of green clones behind her. Gumball looked back at her and jumped towards me like a scared child. He hugged me tightly not wanting to let go. I blushed, "Gumball, what the gob!" I glanced at Flame Prince who looked at him with anger in his eyes. I tried to push him off, but he only squeezed me even harder. He seemed to be stronger with the Tiara on his head. I couldn't breathe. Then Cake finally knocked the tiara off his head. He fell to his knees, letting me go. I coughed, breathing air again. He was panting on the ground with his gum hair shielding his eyes.

Ice Queen's POV

I couldn't take this anymore! My tiara was on the floor and I have a whole army to help me too. I commanded my army, "Get me my tiara and get my Gumball! Don't let anyone get in our way!" I laughed and watched as my army pinned down Fionna and Cake.

Then one of myselfs gave me my tiara. Before I could put it on, fire was everywhere, defeating my clones. They seemed to melt in place and disappear. No worries I'll just multiply again and again! I looked over at a fire boy. He had fury in his eyes. He didn't seem to hurt Fionna with any of his fire, and he tried not to burn Cake either, but she was scrambling everywhere and dodging fire. The poor fool couldn't control his power as well as I can. I didn't even notice him at first. I placed my tiara on my head and shot out a clump of snow against the Flame Prince. He fell back, with snow piled on his body. He turned a color of blueish grey. He was knocked out cold, "Hahahaha, you thought you could defeat me!?"

I then froze Fionna and Cake in their place with only their heads sticking out, "Ice Queen! Let us out!" I gave her a grin, showing off my sharp teeth. I left the kingdom, with Gumball carried at my side feeling victorious for once.


End file.
